For Caesar's I Am
by DancingKirby
Summary: Fifty sentences about the not-very-healthy relationship between Divine and Aki.


A/N: The title of this comes from a 16th-century poem by Thomas Wyatt, written about Anne Boleyn. Incidentally, the latter was often accused of being a witch.

* * *

><p><strong>#01-Comfort<strong>: Aki was sure she'd get into trouble when Divine caught her lying on his bed and hugging all the pillows, but all he did was raise an eyebrow and inquire, "Comfortable, are we?"

**#02-Kiss**: Their first kiss had happened on the Christmas after he found her, after Aki had drunk a large quantity of eggnog; there wasn't actually any mistletoe, but she'd just pretended.

**#03-Soft**: Aki had brought a very old and worn stuffed bear from her parents' house to Duel Academia to Arcadia, and when she had a panic attack and Divine wasn't there she would hold the soft object close to her until the anxiety passed.

**#04-Pain**: Aki had always had bad cramping during her "time of the month," and she knew that the best way to deal with the pain was to lose herself in her own power.

**#05-Potatoes**: Before moving into the Arcadia building, Aki's only experience with potatoes had been the occasional snack food or serving of french fries, but since Divine was born and raised in Austria, the tuber was on the table almost every night in some form.

**#06-Rain**: Nothing annoyed Aki more than when she was in full disguise, ready to go terrorize some people, and it started raining.

**#07-Chocolate**: After particularly taxing training sessions, Aki would always find a large basket of chocolates set outside her bedroom door...it was almost like Divine had known about it in advance.

**#08-Happiness**: Was happiness making buildings explode and people scream..or was it sitting quietly with the man to whom she owed so much?

**#09-Telephone**: Even if Aki stood stark naked right in front of him, she wouldn't be able to distract Divine from his afternoon marathon of phone calls to various important people.

**#10-Ears**: Divine gave Aki much more freedom with her wardrobe than the other Arcadia members had, but he still did make her follow the no-pierced-ears rule.

**#11-Name**: Maybe, one day, Divine would tell her what his real name was; the thought of having the married name of "Mrs. Divine" was rather absurd.

**#12-Sensual**: Sometimes, as a special treat, Divine would let Aki dine with him in his private rooms; there was always plenty of wine, but Aki didn't need _that_ to become intoxicated when he was right there overwhelming all of her senses.

**#13-Death**: She got quite the shock when she opened the morning paper as usual, only to see the mugshot of a man she'd thought had been dead for over two years.

**#14-Sex**: Aki had heard that first times weren't usually very good, but _hers_ was, largely due to the relief from months of increasing tension.

**#15-Touch**: On the nights when Divine didn't have time for Aki, she tried to stifle her disappointment; she knew that he was a very busy man, but she so looked forward to him kissing and touching her all over her body.

**#16-Weakness**: Divine had a twofold job: to exploit the weaknesses of others, and to not have any himself.

**#17-Tears**: Overall, Aki adjusted quickly to a normal life with her parents...but every now and then, when everyone else was asleep, she would cry into her pillow.

**#18-Speed**: Aki would be able to wreak much more havoc if she were speeding along on a D-Wheel...but first she was too young, and then when she turned sixteen Divine said it would be too risky.

**#19-Wind**: Aki's favorite training device was the wind tunnel; she could sit there for hours and never get cold, but then she always had to leave so someone else could have a turn.

**#20-Freedom**: She had been told that she was free to go virtually anywhere she wanted in the 50-story Arcadia building, and duly spent some time exploring, but ultimately decided that she just wanted to be as close as possible to where Divine was.

**#21-Life**: The thought of carrying Divine's child, of starting a new life, both thrilled and scared Aki, but Divine had firmly told her that now was not the right time, so Aki obediently got a birth-control shot every three months.

**#22-Jealousy**: The other female students at Arcadia couldn't help but be jealous that Divine's favorite got her own private room while they all had to share a large dormitory.

**#23-Hands**: Aki wasn't sure why Divine never took off his gloves; perhaps his hands had some sort of flaw, but she couldn't imagine any part of his body as being less than perfect.

**#24-Taste**: In romance novels, everyone tasted like chocolate or cinnamon or vanilla when they kissed, but Divine tasted like himself, which was better than anything the books could think up.

**#25-Devotion**: It got very annoying when the girl started following him around everywhere he went; he supposed that was the price he had to pay for obtaining such a powerful asset.

**#26-Forever**: Divine had said that they could get married when Aki turned twenty, which seemed like an eternity away to her.

**#27-Blood**: Aki felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and arousal on the many occasions that, in the heat of the moment, she scratched at Divine's back hard enough to draw blood.

**#28-Sickness**: Catching a cold is no fun for anyone, but Aki had the additional worry that she'd experience a power spike when she sneezed and accidentally send the night table flying across her bedroom.

**#29-Melody**: When the song "Bridge over Troubled Waters" started to play over the intercom, Aki burst into tears and ran out of the mall with a very concerned Crow in close pursuit...how was she supposed to explain to him that this had been _their_ special song?

**#30-Star**: Aki liked to look at the night sky, wishing that she and the other Psychic Duelists could live on their own planet with its own star, where no one would shun them.

**#31-Home**: One night soon after moving in, Aki had burst into Divine's room sobbing that she wanted to go home, to which he promptly replied, "But this _is_ your home."

**#32-Confusion**: Aki was very confused and dismayed when, about a week after the Fortune Cup, she dreamed about Fudo Yusei and woke up with her hand between her legs...fortunately, Divine had not been around to see that.

**#33-Fear**: To put a twist on the popular quote, Aki had nothing to fear, since she _was_ fear itself.

**#34-Lightning/Thunder**: It was very gratifying whenever there was a severe thunderstorm that brought down power lines or caused tree branches to fall; Nature was doing Aki's work for her.

**#35-Bonds**: Things got to the point where Aki could barely pass people on a street or in a hallway without fantasizing about tying them up and hurting them.

**#36-Market**: Aki tried very, very hard to pay attention to Divine's convoluted explanation of how the stock market worked, but by the end she could feel her eyes glazing over.

**#37-Technology**: Every so often, as a test, Divine would leave Aki alone in his office with a safely encrypted file left open on his computer...but she never looked even once.

**#38-Gift**: It made perfect sense to Aki that Divine should use her body in any way that he pleased despite their age gap...after all, he'd given her so much, and this was all she could do in return.

**#39-Smile**: When Aki presented him with her latest angsty poetry, Divine always managed to read it without so much as cracking a smile; to be honest, this was no small feat.

**#40-Innocence**: She was thirteen when Divine found her...plenty young and innocent enough for him to mold her into a shape of his choosing.

**#41-Completion**: Aki fit so well in Divine's arms, it was like they had been put on Earth solely for the purpose of uniting with each other.

**#42-Clouds**: "That cloud looks like a rose!" Aki exclaimed as Divine sighed; they _all_ looked like a rose to her.

**#43-Sky**: Really, how could Divine stand being in that office with the huge windows letting the sky in the room so audaciously?

**#44-Heaven**: Heaven...Hell...they were both the same place to Aki.

**#45-Hell**: Well, she supposed there was one difference: Hell wouldn't have Divine in it.

**#46-Sun**: The sun had never been Aki's friend; under its light people mocked her, while in the dark people feared her.

**#47-Moon**: There were stories about the full moon causing an increase in violence, but Aki had experimented and decided she felt no more murderous than usual.

**#48-Waves**: One time Aki had been persuaded to go on a day trip to the beach with several other members of Arcadia; she was worried, but found that if she stayed in the water no one would be able to see enough of her to jeer at her.

**#49-Hair**: It was a hassle for Aki to comb the tangles out of her hair after the times it fell out of its arrangement...but Divine could stand in the middle of a typhoon and _his_ hair wouldn't budge.

**#50-Supernova**: Aki was fascinated by the concept of supernovas after reading about them in Arcadia's library...destruction on an unthinkable scale, and so beautiful at the same time!


End file.
